Don't You Want To?
by viilea
Summary: In summation, Glam Nation was no doubt about it, the best thing that had ever happened to Tommy. Adommy.


A/N: This is some really fucking long story.

* * *

"Damn, that's hot." Adam smirked as he shut the door behind him. Tommy laughed as he shrugged on his green and black jacket. Adam ran his finger through a curl in the silvery white bassist's hair and plopped down in his make up chair.

"Aren't I?" Tommy twirled around in place, the jacket fanning out around his waist. Adam playfully licked his lips while Tommy made his way to the chair to the right of Adam's. He met the singer's eyes in the mirror bordered by bright bulbs. "I'm nervous." Tommy murmured, looking down. He had performed on stage more than enough times in his life that he thought this feeling of butterflies would go away. He had tried to calm himself down by thinking of when they performed on Idol, Leno and Ellen whom all had larger audiences than Wilkes-Barre would. But it was somehow different. This tour was really Adam's and perhaps it was his loyalty to the man that made him not want to fuck it up.  
"Aw, don't be." Adam squeezed Tommy's hand, pressing each of his calluses. "Didn't you see how supportive everyone was outside? They'll love you no matter what."  
"No matter what? That I'll fuck up on Down the Rabbit Hole? My intro? They'd notice." Tommy raised his voice. His sudden annoyance with Adam scared him. He didn't want to start the first show hating the world. Because face it, Adam was his world. He'd be nowhere if Adam hadn't picked him up at that audition. Just another nameless LA musician.  
"Tommy," Adam sighed. "I don't want you to make me lose my cool. You're going to kick ass out there. We've rehearsed for this over and over. You know this."  
"I just… I'm scared people won't like it or something." Tommy looked anywhere but into Adam's eyes thinking somehow it would make him seem like less of a pussy.  
"Do you want to practice really quick? I can go get your bass if you want." Adam offered. The sooner Tommy snapped out of this weird mood, the better. Allison and her crew were starting to get their things to go on stage.  
"Yeah." Tommy nodded. "I'd like that."

Adam squeezed his hand and got up from the chair before disappearing into the corridor. He pushed past person after person (playfully shoving Neil into the wall, which Neil didn't think was so funny) looking for the guitars. Allison was talking with David in rapid Spanish while David stood their dumbfounded.  
"Um… Ally, I can't speak Spanish…" he mumbled as he grabbed his guitar.  
"OH! Right." Allison exclaimed and whipped around, her crazy red hair inches from David's face. He flinched backward, at a loss for words. "ADAM! HI!" Allison shrieked when he approached the rack of basses.  
"Hey, baby girl." Adam hugged her, her feet dangling from the ground. "Bueno suerte!"  
"Gracias! Igualmente." Allison beamed. "What're you doing over here?"  
"I should ask you the same thing." Adam replied. "No, I'm getting Tommy's bass. He wants to practice because he's nervous."  
"Aww, poor baby. Tell him I said he's a bad ass motherfucker and doesn't need to worry about that shit?" Allison frowned, watching Adam pick out a bass.  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Adam called out as he ran from the room with Tommy's bass.  
"HELL YES I DO, LAMBERT!"

"Group hug!" Adam shouted as everyone filed off stage. The mass of bodies got bigger and bigger once everybody got off stage. People were laughing and screaming and squealing and Adam swore the audience could probably hear them like this. Tommy joined the hug and Adam made special care to give him a long squeeze, telling him how fan-fucking-tastic he was out there and it was the best Down the Rabbit Hole solo he'd ever heard. Probably ten minutes had passed when everyone finally began to break apart, smiles brighter than the stage lights.  
"UGH, Oh my GOD, that was just TOO FUCKING AWESOME!" Sasha's voice rose over the chatter. Tommy laughed and high-fived her outstretched hand as others followed suit.  
At some point, a champagne bottle was burst open, cork slamming into Monte's leg. He slapped whoever had opened it lightly on the cheek but they let go of the bottle and Terrance came to the rescue and saved the glass, but not his face. "Ugh, I'm covered in champagne!" he hissed, wiping his face off with the sleeve of Cam's shirt.  
"Ack! Get the fuck off!" Cam shrieked, pushing the dancer away and into Neil. He let go of the champagne bottle and it flew in the air magically deciding to fall on Tommy's arm.  
"AH! FUCK!" he yelled, whipping his arm in the air. "WHAT THE FUCK?"  
"Sorry!" Cam gave a sheepish smile, running just early enough so that Tommy couldn't grab her. Eventually she hit a dead end and they ended up fake wrestling on the ground, the others chanting names, placing imaginary bets.  
"WINNER!" Adam pulled Cam up after she pinned Tommy down.  
"NO FAIR! You let her win because she's a girl!" Tommy jumped to his feet, sleeve still covered in champagne. He realized no glass had actually hit him but what the fuck ever.  
"Yeah, no fair, I had fifty cents on Tommy." Monte complained. Tommy took this as offence and whacked the guitarist's head. Monte hit him right back and still slightly dizzy from tackling Cam, he collapsed onto Adam, his legs giving out. Adam hoisted the blond over his shoulder as Tommy protested with kicks and punches. Adam led him around the hall and Tommy could feel his head going heavy with blood.  
"Put me down!" he insisted, trying to twist around and bite Adam's shoulder.  
"Magic word?" Adam grinned innocently.  
"I don't fucking know, PLAID. GLITTER. GAGA."  
"I was looking for please, but okay." He set Tommy down gently. Nobody was around for at least a few seconds so Adam decided to take this moment. "Tommy, in all seriousness, I was listening to you the whole time and you did better than in soundcheck or rehearsal or anything. Really."  
"Thanks." Tommy didn't try stopping the blush creeping up his cheeks. Adam patted him on the shoulder and guided him back to the rest of the group.  
"YOU GUYS WEREN'T HAVING SEX OR ANYTHING BACK THERE WERE YOU?" someone called out. Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled. They really would never live down the teasing of the AMAs.

They were nearly done with the US leg of the tour. Each night was spent on the bus playing Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven or any other middle school game they could think of. Usually they didn't really stay on their assigned bus when they were on the road. It was always a different mix of people. They always joked about not anyone but Adam knowing what city they were in. Hell, he was the only one who had to say anything on stage. During signings most of them just went with the flow saying they loved the city, maybe had a friend here, but didn't get the chance to explore much today. Keep it vague. Be patient. Don't get kidnapped. Some of these Glamberts were scary. Certain venues stuck out to Tommy like the slaughterhouse in Texas, baseball stadium in Florida among others. All he knew what that he fucking loved the sleep deprivation, hangovers and friendships he formed over the tour. He'd never forget it. He loved that people knew his name, that they wanted to get his picture and autograph. Basically, he loved finally getting some attention. Some nights it was too much and he just crawled into his bunk and fell asleep. Some nights he even picked up some chick at a bar. Some nights he just made out with Adam – drunk, sober, whatever.

Most of the chicks he got were good. He loved sex. He loved that he could say he was a bass player and they'd practically just ask to be fucked. But sometimes he just didn't want to deal with chicks. So he'd go to Adam.

Usually when they kissed – on and off stage – it was pretty hot. Just lust, wanting and sexual frustration. It was just to momentarily get rid of the ache of never being in a solid place with familiar places and faces because Adam was a good kisser. He'd get lost in his kisses and by the end of the tour, them kissing wasn't anything new to anybody. Usually Adam would drag Tommy into his room at night after everyone hit the hay. It never got any further though. Only once did Tommy's shirt end up on the ground but that was all. And they were okay with that. They were friends. They had some twisted relationship as friends, but still. Nothing more.

"Let's kick some ass out there!" Isaac shrieked, dishing out a round of high fives. Everyone was cheering. There was that unavoidable trace of sadness that the tour was over. However, Adam had made it very clear he didn't want to see any of it before or after the show. They were going to go out with a bang.  
"Go, go, go!" Monte shouted as the lights began. Each band member took the stage as if it would be the last. Surely with a singer as talented as Adam it couldn't be, but whatever.

After the show, everyone collapsed onto a giant heap on the floor. Tommy couldn't help but get choked up as he lined up the parallels between now and Wikes-Barre. Sasha started to cry and insisted to Adam they were happy tears. In a way they most definitely were. When they finally got off of the floor (poor Isaac was being crushed), everyone's makeup was smeared and their hair messes.  
"This tour," Tommy suddenly began. He wasn't one for words usually so everyone hushed, hanging on his every word, "you've all just changed my life. I couldn't ever imagine it any other way. I'm so glad I got to know each of you and travelled the world. Nobody gets to do this kind of shit. It's really a dream come true." He wiped the forming tear from the corner of his eye. Isaac ran up to him and squeezed him tight and before long everyone was hugging again.  
"You pretty much summed up all my feelings. I don't know where the fuck I'd be without you guys." Adam smiled. "I know I'm, like, the headliner of this tour but I really think that a lot of the fans are more excited to see and meet you guys. I also want to add that we are doing Down the Rabbit Hole every show just so Tommy gets his solo." Adam laughed and Tommy punched him in the shoulder. He wasn't nervous for his solo anymore. In fact, having another solo would be excellent.  
"Wooo! Now, let's go greet the fans and get drunk and party and shit!" Brooke cheered and everyone joined in. They marched off to the dressing rooms, Jeni and Sutan eager to greet them.

A couple of hours later, most of them had had a few drinks. They had rented adjoining hotel rooms – Sasha, Brooke, Terrance, Adam and Cam in one and Isaac, Monte, Sutan, Tommy and Taylor in the other. There was a third room rented since nobody could fit into the beds in just two rooms but it was empty at the moment. They propped the door open with Tommy's guitar case and were hanging out on the couches. Neil, Brad and Allison had dropped in for an hour or so before they had to get going. Things had begun to calm down by two in the morning. Tommy, Monte and Adam were in one room watching Halloween and the others were either passed out or playing cars. Metallica was playing on an endless loop in the background and Tommy couldn't feel more in his natural environment.

Monte had dozed off with an 'I've seen this movie too many times,' but Adam was still wide awake, bright blue eyes plastered on the television jumping every time something happened. Tommy only found it too amusing, making loud sounds every time they cut away to Michael which drove Adam nuts.

"TOMMY THIS MOVIE IS FUCKING SCARY." He whined as it drew to a close. Tommy however was too engrossed in the film to even hear Adam.  
"Ha, die, motherfucker!" he called out as Laurie was trying to fend off Michael.  
"How can you hate her, Tommy?" Adam screeched. Tommy never replied and was silent up against Adam as the movie ended. There were a few moments of silence before Tommy got up and went off into the second room. Everyone was asleep except Brooke who was amusing herself silently with a beaded bracelet. Oh she is stoooneeedd, Tommy thought. Except for Brooke, the coast was clear.

"Sorry." Tommy murmured as he walked back over to Adam in the other room. He settled down next to him, casually resting his head on Adam's shoulder.  
"It's okay." Adam grinned to himself, mindlessly playing with Tommy's hair.  
"Adam?"  
"Yes?"  
"I just… I just don't know if I can express my thank you in words to you. If you hadn't picked me to be your bassist, I'd probably be washed up on the side of the street or something." He said this slowly, weighing each word before saying it. "It's just, I know I said this earlier, but without this tour and you guys and the fans and the crew and everybody my life would suck. I've learned so much and seen so much the past six months than I could have ever hoped for. I can't thank you e—"  
"Shhhh," Adam whispered and pulled Tommy's lips up to meet his. It was light, sweet and chaste. Adam pulled away and Tommy couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Nothing like the rough stage kisses, or hell even the soft ones. It was just a sweet 'you're welcome' kiss.

"God, serious?" Monte muttered sleepily and rolled off the couch. Tommy jumped away from Adam like his mom had just caught him in the act but Monte was still asleep.  
"Let's go to the other room. Everyone here is so drunk." Tommy decided. He wasn't sure why he wasn't shit faced right now but something in him made him refrain from more than two drinks.  
"I bet you wish you were." Adam grinned and led Tommy down the hall a couple of rooms to a smaller room on the corner of the building. There was a single bed and couch, not even a TV. The wallpaper was the same old flowery pattern.

"Can't a rockstar get a nice hotel room these days?" Tommy asked, flopping down on the bed. "Not even a fucking TV. We have to fucking entertain ourselves, oh no!" he said sarcastically as he rolled all around the bed.  
"Whatever could the two of us get up to?"  
"Was that an innuendo?"  
"…Yes, it was, Mr. Ratliff. Do you accept?"  
"Accept what…?" Tommy looked around seriously confused. Adam had sat down on the edge of the bed now, propping the pillows up. He gave Tommy a look. "OH! Of course I do…!"  
"Aha!" Adam laughed and leaped on Tommy. For a split second Tommy thought Adam was seriously going to go through. Instead, Adam wrapped his hand over Tommy's mouth and started to make out with the back of his hand. They rolled around for a few seconds before Tommy's laughter was making him shake too hard to function.

Suddenly there was a bright flash from the foot of the bed and insane cackling.  
"WHO THE FUCK-" Tommy screeched, flying off the bed onto the ground and tripping over the couch in the process.  
"Oh, no. No sex." A disappointed Brooke giggled.  
"Noooo!" Sutan cried out, admiring the overexposed digital photo of Adam on his stomach and Tommy mid-jump. "But this is so going on twitter."  
"Ahahahaha! Dooo itttt!" Brooke cheered, watching Sutan upload the photo directly to Twitter from his fancy new camera.  
"But that scream- you gotta admit they coulda been havin' sex." Sutan tapped the camera three times. It sounded a bit more like tha'screamgotstadmit'eycouldabeavin'ex after all the alcohol. Without saying a word, they both ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"I thought these doors locked." Adam finally said, dumbfounded. He looked over at Tommy who was assessing the various bruises on his legs and arms. "You okay?"  
"Fuck- no. I slammed into the edge of this fuckin' table and it won't stop bleeding." Tommy cringed as he saw the gash on his forearm, disfiguring his tattoos.  
"Oh- Tommy!" Adam squealed and ran to the rescue. He took Tommy's arm in his hands and examined the cut. "If you squeeze it more blood comes out." He informed.  
"God, no! You're no help!" Tommy hissed getting up to look for some first aid kit in a drawer. The hotel wasn't so cheap as to leave one out as he bandaged himself up. He glanced up at Adam through his fringe. The younger man was sitting on the ground next to the couch looking distant.

"Do you… do you remember those nights on the bus? After everyone fell asleep," Adam said.

"Yeah, sure. I, uh, guess." Tommy registered what Adam was really saying and blushed. He briefly had a strange thought if all his blood went to his face, would his cut bleed less somehow?

"Well…" Adam looked right into Tommy's dark eyes. He crawled on his hands and knees over to the blonde, fingers ghosting over the edges of Tommy's bandage. He looked up into Tommy's eyes again as if asking for permission. Tommy gave the slightest of nods and suddenly Adam was kissing him. There was a sense of urgency but it was quickly forgotten as Tommy just slumped against the side of the bed. It was lazy and Adam was resting his hand on the small of Tommy's back, the other on his knee. Tommy held Adam's face in his hands completely entranced. Without breaking the kiss, Adam lifted Tommy up onto the bed as carefully as possible. Tommy wondered how they went from goofy to sexy that fast.

"How straight are you, Tommy?" Adam whispered on Tommy's lips.  
"Pretty bendy." Tommy grinned and kissed Adam again. "Please?" he clutched onto Adam's studded belt. Even in the low light the silver studs caught onto the light. Adam kept kissing him which seemed like a yes to Tommy. He tugged Adam's skin-tight denim pants off and was now playing at the hem of his shirt. Adam pulled off Tommy's battered Metallica shirt up and over his head only breaking the kiss as long as possibly needed. Things began to pick up when they were just both in their boxers.  
"Is this okay?" Adam asked softly beginning to palm Tommy's semi-hard dick through the fabric. Tommy answered by pushing into Adam's touch whimpering for more. He could see Adam's underwear trent obscenely above him and smirked.

"Off." Tommy commanded trying to pull away the thin cotton. Adam was going to ask him if he was sure but he figured it would just piss Tommy off. He was already pretty much naked in a bed making out with him so Tommy was probably pretty sure this is what he wanted. So pretty soon they were both naked and sweaty and Tommy hadn't even looked at Adam's cock before his hand wrapped around it and was jerking him off. "Holy fuck, you're huge."  
"Aren't I?" Adam said in the same tone Tommy had used forever ago before their first show. It took awhile but there was slight recognition on Tommy's face. "I'm topping."  
"No complaints." Tommy hissed when Adam got off him and was searching around for some condom and lube. There was a random condom in his pant's back pocket but no lube.  
"There's not lube but this condom is strawberry flavored." Adam said making his way back to Tommy.  
"Yeah, because my ass has taste buds." He replied sarcastically. Adam let out a little squeak when he realized Tommy was already opening himself up with two fingers pushed in as far as possible and he nearly came right there.

"That's really hot." Adam observed as Tommy was spread out on the bed, three fingers in and grunting every few seconds.  
"It'd be better if it were your – nnrgh – cock in me." Tommy snapped open his eyes and stared at Adam.

"Oh god, you're too right." Adam jumped on top of Tommy – literally jumped – and tugged Tommy's fingers out of his ass. Tommy whined for a second as Adam slid on the condom clumsily. Adam placed his hands on Tommy's skinny little thighs and spread his legs more than they already were. He took a moment to admire Tommy spread out all wanton like this and suddenly couldn't stand it any longer and slammed into the blonde's ass. He pounded into him relentlessly not giving Tommy a moment to adjust. Tommy didn't mind because even though he felt like his was being torn in two pieces it strangely felt good.

"Harder!" Tommy cried out.  
"I'm fucking you really god damned hard, Tommy." Adam grunted as he slammed in and out of Tommy's tight hole.  
"No, I need more." He demanded, bucking and thrusting to meet Adam every time without fail. Adam gripped Tommy's hips harder and began to thrust in and out faster and harder than he knew possible. Tommy's dick was leaking with precome but Adam swatted his hands away every time Tommy tried getting himself off. There wasn't much of a rhythm to the madness anymore and Adam was shaking and moaning louder than Tommy now. They both came at the same time, cum all over each other and the bed.

Neither of them felt like it was really enough and Tommy was going to ask for a second round but Adam collapsed on top of him with heavy lids. Tommy squirmed away and checked his bandage. It was stained with blood. He threw on his underwear and jeans and walked into the bathroom. The fluorescent lights gave everything a creepy glow as they reflected into the dirty mirror. Tommy splashed some water on his face and then took to his cut.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Adam asked from the doorway, fully clothed.  
"No, no. It's just my cut." He explained. He really had no idea what to do except splash it with water. He figured putting soap in it would just sting or irritate it.  
"Oh." The singer frowned and wrapped his arms around Tommy from behind. He planted a kiss on his shoulder and examined Tommy's cut. It had stopped bleeding.

"How do you go from sexy to cute like that?" Tommy asked.  
"I don't know." Adam declared and kissed Tommy passionately. Tommy kissed him right back but Adam soon took control again by picking him up and carrying him back over to the bed.

"I feel like a teenage girl on a honeymoon." Tommy giggled as Adam traced his lips.  
"A teenage girl on her honeymoon. I see." Adam played with Tommy's piercings.  
"I do!" Tommy defended himself.  
"So we're married now?"  
"Ugh, what? No."  
"Do you even know what this is?"  
"Fuck no. And I don't think I want to."  
"Yep." Adam breathed into Tommy's mouth and licked the back of his teeth.  
"Damn, that's hot." Tommy murmured.  
"Aren't I?"


End file.
